Ouran Basket
by Lady Luna101
Summary: It's the story of if the worlds of Fruits Basket and Ouran High School Host Club ever crossed paths. It has a character I made up my self. Just so you know I might leave you all in cliff-hangers every so often. XP Rated T for Kyo's mouth
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I'm here with my first Ouran High school Host Club crossover. It's OHSHC and Fruits Basket crossover. I hope you like it. Also here is a character for myself. It's my character's info.**

 _Luna Rose: Hair: Same color hair as the twins only abit darker colored. Clothes: Pink jacket, white shirt, red skirt, white leggings, pink-and-red sneakers. Eyecolor: Midnight blue. Info: Cousin of the Hitachiin twins. Cursed by the wolf. Not related to any of the Sohma's but is a close friend of the family._

 _ **Shigure's house...**_

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

"Tohru, Yuki, Kyo. Can you guys come to a school with me for at least a month?" I said to my best friends. "Sure Luna." Tohru answered. "Of course Miss Rose." Yuki answered as well. "If Tohru is going then I'm going too." Kyo said not even carrying about a thing. "Thanks." I said sarcastically to Kyo. "What is the school?" Yuki asked me. "It's called Ouran Academy. The only reason I'm going is because I have to visit my cousins, that go there." I replied. "I know Ouran Academy. My cousins goes there too." Tohru said exited. "Cool. So that means you can visit your cousin when I visit my cousins." I said exited as well. "Well let's go ask Shigure and have him ask Akito." I said as I walked towards Shigure's office. "Mr. Shigure? Can you ask Mr. Akito if Kyo and Yuki can come to Ouran Academy with me and Tohru?" I asked once we got there. "Of course little Luna." Shigure replied. "Don't call me that." I said a bit annoyed at what he called me. "Fine." Shigure said before he left to talk to Akito. "So Miss Luna, how many cousins do you have that go to Ouran academy? Also what are there names?" Yuki asked me. "I only have two cousins who go there. Their twins and their names are Kaoru Hitachiin and Hikaru Hitachiin." I said to them. Tohru was shocked by their names for some reason. "My cousin is in a club with those two." Tohru said in shock.

 _ **Time skip two hours...**_

"I'm back." I heard Shigure say when he walked in. "Hi Mr. Shigure. What was Mr. Akito's answer?" I said when I saaw him. "He said they could go as long as they don't transform when people other then Tohru and you are around." Shigure answered. "YAY!" I yelled in exitement. "When did he say we have to go?" I heard Kyo ask. "He said tomorrow at 10:30 am. So right after dinner you guys might want to start packing for the month you guys will be there." Shigure said to the three of us. "At least I only transform once a year. I won't be changing for another 6 months." I said happily. I knew Kyo was glaring at me but I just ignored him. That night our meal was another meal made by Tohru. It was chicken and rice for me and Shigure, rice and fish for Kyo, broccoli and rice for Tohru, finally Yuki got leaks with rice. The food was amazing like always. Right afte we finished dinner Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and me want to our rooms to pack. I just packed my normal clothes. Tohru packed the clothes she wears the most. Yuki packed the stuff he normally wears. Finally, Kyo just packed a few pairs of pants and a few shirts. I made everyone some dessert. I made french silk pie, from a recipe my mother taught me long ago. "Your a good cook Luna." Tohru said. "Yeah this is actually pretty good." Kyo said. "You did a wonderful job Miss Rose." Yuki said. "Little Luna is such a good cook. You should help Tohru make dinner some time." Shigure said. I automatically got annoyed at what he called me. "I told you not to call me 'little Luna'. I've told a million times Mr. Shigure." I complained. "Fine. I won't call you that any more." Shigure said in defeat. "Thank you." I said as I sat back down. We all eat the pie and went to bed. We had an early start tomorrow, after all. We have to make sure we have an appartment to stay in, be enrolled, and catch the train. Also visit our cousins when they are down with their club activity. We had a nice rest that night.

 _ **At the Hitachiin estate...**_

 **Narrator's P.O.V.**

"Lord Kaoru, Lord Hikaru you two have a call. The girl on the phone says she's your cousin Luna?" a maid said to the twins. "Hello?" Kaoru asked into the phone. " _Hi Kaoru. Just so you know me and three of my friends are coming to visit tomorrow and we'll be going to you guys' school for a month. Well I better get to bed. See you tomorrow. Oh and hi Hikaru. Now bye._ " Luna said to her cousin through the phone. "Who was it?" Hikaru asked his twin brother. "It was our cousin Luna. She said that her and three of her friends are coming to visit tomorrow and that her and her friends are going to be going to our school for a month. Oh and she said hello." Kaoru informed his brother as he put the phone on the table right next to him. "We better get some sleep. We have school and Luna's visit tomorrow." Hikaru said as he started to fall asleep. "Yeah." Kaoru replied as he too began to fall asleep.

 **Well it looks like Shigure will have the house to himself for a month. You guys must be wondering who Tohru's cousin is right? Well oh well. I'm not saying find out in the next chapter. See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a new chapter with the crossover. Disclaimer: I do not own Fauits Basket or Ouran high school host club.**

 _Luna's P.O.V._

"Wow!" I said as I took a look at the town map. "This place has totally gotten bigger then the last time I say it!" I said as I turned around to face my three friends. Kyo was acting like always. Tohru was talking to Yuki about gardening. "Well, we might want to go and enroll for this next month at the academy." Yuki said when him and Tohru finally finished talking about gardening. By that time me and Kyo were talking about his time on the moutain. But we cut it short and headed over to the academy where mine and Tohru's cousins attend.

 _At the headmaster's office..._

"Hello?" I said when we entered into the main office. "Hello Ms. Rose, Ms. Honda, Mr. Y. Sohma, Mr. K. Sohma. Welcome to Ouran academy." We heard someone say from the headmaster's desk. "Hello Mr. Suoh. We are here to enroll like we said we would yesterday." I said to him. "Well first of all what year are all of you?" Mr. Suoh asked the four of us. "Me, Kyo, and Ms. Honda are second years. While Ms. Rose is a first year." Yuki informed him. "I see that you three were in class 2-D in the school you went to before. While Ms. Rose was in class 1-A before." He said in response. "Yes. that is true." Yuki said in reply. "Well all your grades are good enough to stay in that grade of class. Here are you class schedules." Mr. Suoh said as he handed all of us our class schedules. I'm in class 1-A just like my cousins and Tohru's cousin. "Well we better get changed and then head to our classes." I said to my three good friends. We all head for the bathrooms and we got changed. I started towards class 1-A, while my only friends at this school went towards 2-A. It kind of made me scared, but I knew that my cousins were in my class and that made me feel better.

 _At class 1-A..._

"Class today we have a new student joining us for a month. Come on in." I heard the teacher say to the class. I walked into the classroom like the teacher told me to. "Why don't you introduce yourself." The teacher said to me with a smile on his face. "Hello I'm Luna Rose. It's nice to meet you all and I hope we can all be friends." I said to class with a friendly smile on my face. I cann only imagine what the others are going through since they got to be in the same class as Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Otori. "Ms. Rose why don't you sit by Mr. Fujioka." The teacher said as he pointed towards the empty desk next to Hsruhi Fujioka. ' _So that's Tohru's cousin. But I thought she said her cousin was a girl?_ ' I thought to myself as I went over to my seat. But as I went over to my seat I could hear people say, "Who is she?" "This new girl looks like the twins!" "Are they related or something?" It kind of made me laugh when I heard that.

 _At class 2-A..._

 _Tohru's P.O.V._

"Class we have some students who will be joining us for the next month. you may come in now." The teacher said to let us know we are allowed in. The three of uis walked in one-by-one. First was Yuki, then me, then Kyo. "How about you all introduce each other." The female teacher said to us happily. "I'm Yuki Sohma." "I'm Tohru Honda. It's nice to meet you all." "Hey. I'm Kyo Sohma. I'm Yuki's cousin." "Okay Mr. Y. Sohma how about you sit by Mr. Otori, Mr. K. Sohma how about you sit in the front of Mr. Suoh, finally, Ms. Honda how about you sit by Mr. Suoh." Mrs. York said as she pointed towards each empty desk. We each made our way to our desks. First up is Math. Hopefully I can get through it with Mr. Suoh always bothering me.

 _After School..._

 _Luna's P.O.V._

"Yuki! Kyo! Tohru!" I yelled when I saw my friends. My cousins were behind me and they were dragging Tohru's cousin, Haruhi, to get him over here. When I got over to them Haruhi was able to walk without being dragged. "Haruhi!" Tohru said before she hugged him. "Tohru I thought you said that your cousin was a girl. That's a guy?" I said to Tohru. "What are you talking about Haruhi is a-" Tohru was saying before two hands covered her mouth. They were the hands of my own Cousins, Hikaru and Karou. "What are you two doing?" I asked them. "Forget it for right now." "We'll tell you when we get to them club room." The twins said. Soon enough we were dragged over to the room for the Host club.

 _At the club room..._

"Boss we're here. and we have our's and Haruhi's cousin with us." The twins said. "Wow! Takeshi she does look like Hikaru-chan and Karou-chan." A small boy said when he saw me. He looks like he should be in grade school, but I know better then that. "Wow Honey. You're right. She just has a few things different sbout her. Like the hair and the eyes, but everything else is the same. Her hair is only a little darker then their's." A blonde boy with blue eyes said, but I knew that this boy was Tamaki Suoh. I knew the boy in glasses was Kyoya Otori, the tall boy who was silent was Takeshi Morinozuka(Mori), and the little boy was Mitsukuni Haninozuka(Honey). Mori and Honey were 17, Tamaki and Kyoya were 16, and mine and Tohru's cousins were 15. "And this girl looks like Haru-chan." Honey said when he saw Tohru. "What do you guys mean when you say Haruhi is a boy? She's a girl!" Tohru finally got to say. "How do you know that!?" Tamaki said. "She is Haruhi's cousin. So yea she would know that kind of stuff." I informed him. I really wanted to say something that would make him go away, because he is very annoying. Soon enough they notice Kyo and Yuki. "Oh yea! This is Kyo and Yuki Sohma. Kyoya, Tamaki you already know them. You also already know Tohru Honda." I said emotionlessly. It seemed to scare my cousins a little. "Yes. They are the new transfer students." Kyoya said finally looking up from his little black book. "You know Kyo and Yuki could help you guys with the host club. Or at least Yuki could. But girls aren't allowed to hug them. That's a rule of their family's." I said to the host club. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT AT LEAST YUKI COULD HELP THEM!?" Kyo yelled towards me. But Yuki just ended up punching him and knocking him over. "Kyo you need to calm down." Yuki said to Kyo who was still lying on the ground by Tohru. "Takeshi he fights like us!" Honey said when he saw Yuki fight. "Yep. They do." I said cheerfully. "Grrr... Fine Yuki you want to fight then let's fight!" Kyo said sounding very annoyed.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it was so short. But hey now you know who Tohru's cousin is, even though it was obvious. You also see a little bit of how I see Tamaki. I actually think he is way more annoying then that but I am trying to make all of you happy. You guys also must be thinking, "How is Yuki and Kyo's battle going to end?" "Are Yuki and Kyo really going to fight?" Because if you are then be sure to check back in for the next chapter.**


	3. Author's note

**Hi everyone. I am very sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks now. But my computer I write my stories on is going wacky and I cant update until m dad fixes it. So you guys will have to be patient a little longer for a new chapter. I'm very sorry.**


	4. AN

**Hey People. I'M NOT DEAD! My computer is broken, so I can't work on the stories. I'll start working on them again after Christmas. Because my parents are planning on getting me a computer for Christmas. But yeah. I am not dead. If you guys have an idea for the next chapter of this story please put it in the comments below. Thank you and bye for now.**

 **:3 Lady Luna out :3**


	5. I'm sorry

Hello everyone...

I'm sorry but I'm going to be discontinuing this story and the others on my account... You are still able to read them, they will just be discontinued. I'm sorry to anyone who thought this would be a long awaited update... It's just I've lost interest in these stories. I might come back to them but on a different account on a different fanfiction site. I am very sorry everyone.

Sincerely,

Lady Luna101


End file.
